Inazuma Eleven SHOUT!
by chinomania
Summary: Football is an amazing sport, you can dribble,create new hissatsu techniques, have mid air battles and let's not forget the most amazing part of football, shooting. However, that is the reason why I quit is story is about a whole new Raimon team and the main characters are Hinata Mori and her classmate Hayato Fukunaga. The most of the story will be in the POV of Hinata


Inazuma Eleven SHOUT!

Chapter 1

Football is an amazing sport, you can dribble, create new hissatsu techniques, have mid -air battles and let's not forget the most amazing part of football, shooting. However, that is the reason why I quit football.

This year I'm joining Raimon junior High. Let's say I'm not too happy about it, coming here to spend my three years of Junior High. This is only because Raimon is known for their football and I quit football a very long time ago, for 'reasons'.

As I walk over to the big board, to check which class I was in for my first year, I heard some people talk about how they wanted to join the Raimon football club. I clenched my fists and walked to class, _pretend you never heard and think about your career as an artist_.

Entering the classroom was a pain, only because everyone had already found a friend or even a group of friends to hang out with. _Just my luck, I get to sit next to the window!_ Now take note that I was using sarcasm, I hate sitting near the window at the back, why? Because every cheesy manga or anime consists of the main character to sit near the window at the back, it's annoying.

As I was concentrated on my train of thoughts, the teacher came in and told us all to settle down and sit on any that I had a choice, stupid teacher, I thought. I just sat down on the _annoying_ seat and listened to what the new teacher had to say.

A few minutes later, the class started introducing themselves and that's when my turn came. I got up from chair and spoke, " Um.. Hello my name is Hinata Mori and it's very nice to meet you all." I was about to sit back down the teacher asked me, "Is that all?" _Is that all you ask? Well yes, that is all, problem?_ I thought, however, I answered with, " Yes, that is all..." When I sat down, the teacher was about to ask me something, I think it was what my hobby was, I just interrupted him by saying, "I like art." And that was the end of it, after that he just moved on to the next person.

The introductions were just a normal 'Hey my name is bla bla bla and I like to bla bla bla', but the one that caught my attention was from a boy named Hayato Fukunaga. He claimed that he was going to join Raimons football club and become a professional football player in 10 years time to represent Japan. Most people laughed and others thought he was pretty cool for saying that, I thought he was annoying.

The day went by pretty quickly and I was quite fond of that because I get to go home. As I walked home, I looked down to see the football club doing their so called 'daily practice'. That's when a ball came flying to my direction.

Now the thing is, I didn't act like one of those sports manga's where I 'show off my skills', instead I dodged the ball in a split second, threw the ball back at them and continued walking, ignoring the stares and apoligies. _Like I was going to kick the ball, in your dreams fate! Never going to happ-_ , another ball came flying towards my direction, but it was way quicker! On the spur of the moment, I called out my hissatsu technique, "Show time!" and kicked the ball, landing into the goal.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE! Now they are going to that cleché moment where they the main characters potential and ask them questions!_ I had to think fast before that could happen and the first thing that came to mind was to put my headphones on, glare at them so that they can understand I want nothing to do with them and walk away. _Perfect! They didn't do anything, yay!_

That's what I thought, but the next day was going to be the worst!

 ** _Hi! This is my first time writing a story on here, so please don't judge, but I would like some opinions on the story, if possible!_**

 ** _I'm sorry that the chapter is very short, but if you like it please be sure to ask for more and I'll write another chapter!_**

 ** _CHINOMANIA~!_**


End file.
